


you're safe with us

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blankets, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hugs, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Team as Family, The Force, listen there isn't enough of obi/mace/plo friendships on this website
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: plo koon and mace windu comfort obi-wan after a battle goes horribly. obi-wan learns to trust in his friends more.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Plo Koon, Plo Koon & Mace Windu
Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813846
Comments: 7
Kudos: 279





	you're safe with us

**Author's Note:**

> i love these three and there aren't enough fics for them
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

To put it frankly, the 212th’s last mission had gone… _horribly_. They were stationed with both the 91st and 104th, and all three Generals had suffered too many losses. The three Jedi, as well as every one of the hundreds of troopers, were feeling the gaps their fallen men had left.

Obi-Wan stood between Mace and Plo as the funeral pyres went up, burning bright and orange and billowing smoke into the cloudy night. He was all but dead on his feet, drawing on the Force to keep himself standing. Almost an hour in ( _Force, there were so many bodies)_ Obi-Wan felt himself swaying slightly, his hold on the Force and his emotions slipping from his grasp.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Plo look towards him. A hand on the small of his back that was definitely Mace’s pushed him to tears, a few drops rolling down his cheeks. If he leaned into the hand he would most likely fall over, so he just stood still and wiped away the tears on his face, looking out at the pyre.

“Obi-Wan,” Mace said, stepping closer to Obi-Wan. Their shoulders brushed together, and Obi-Wan allowed himself to lean into the Korun Master slightly, trying to keep the Force within his grasp to stay standing. “Let’s go to the command tent, you’re about to fall over.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest. He could stay until the fires burnt out; he at least owed his men that. A clawed hand was placed on his right shoulder, directing his attention to the Kel Dor. “Obi-Wan, they will understand if you cannot stay,” Plo said softly.

Obi-Wan looked over to the group of Commanders, standing in the same order as their Generals; Cody flanked by both Ponds and Wolffe. Even from the angle he was standing, Obi-Wan could see the way their armour touched at the shoulders.

“Come on,” Mace said, taking hold of Obi-Wan’s wrist. Obi-Wan felt the tingling feeling of the Force cover his body, doused in the Force Signatures of both Jedi beside him. His vision blurred with tears as he allowed himself to be led away back to the command tent, where the three of them had bunks set up.

The walk towards the tent was uneventful. Obi-Wan stumbled a few times but was caught by his companions each time, the Force humming with reassurance from both of them. Once in the tent, Obi-Wan was gently sat down on his bunk and the tingling of the Force around him (which definitely contributed to how he was able to walk at all) disappeared. He found that he missed it as soon as it was no longer there.

Mace busied himself with something over by his own bunk, while Plo took a seat beside Obi-Wan, who leaned into the Kel Dor’s presence slightly. He refrained from reaching out with the Force, unsure if Plo would accept it or if it would be too much an invasion of privacy.

“Obi-Wan, how are you feeling?” Plo asked, voice soothingly low.

“I’m okay,” Obi-Wan replied, mostly on instinct. Plo and Mace were both some of his closest friends and two masters he looked up to; he had to be strong in front of them. He tried to release all the grief and loss into the Force, but it didn’t seem to want to take it. Obi-Wan wondered why the Force seemed so far away that night.

Mace turned around from whatever he was doing and gave Obi-Wan a look usually reserved for Knights or Masters who were being unreasonable idiots. Obi-Wan shrunk under the look and ducked his head. “I’m sure you’ll agree with me when I say that you _aren’t_ okay, Obi-Wan,” Mace reprimanded. Obi-Wan shook his head in an attempt to pretend he _was_ fine. “Don’t lie, Kenobi.”

“I- I’ll be okay,” Obi-Wan corrected himself. Plo wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders and lightly pulled him closer, sitting so that their legs were touching and Obi-Wan had no choice but to lean into the Kel Dor’s side more heavily.

“You can admit you are not okay, Obi-Wan,” Plo said. “You are not impenetrable. You have lost a lot of men; men you were attached to and loved. It would be unreasonable to say that you are alright after what has happened.”

Obi-Wan wiped at his eyes quickly, trying to hold in the tears. _There is no emotion, there is peace_ , he repeated to himself. Mace returned from his own bunk holding what looked like a _very soft_ purple blanket. Obi-Wan stiffened slightly as Mace wrapped the blanket around him, but quickly relaxed as the weight pressed against his back and shoulders.

Obi-Wan grabbed at the corners of the weighted blanket and pulled it around himself tighter, revelling in the gentle presence of _Mace_ connected to it. He silently told himself off for it, but didn’t stop holding the blanket around himself.

“I can practically feel how tense you are,” Mace said, sitting on Obi-Wan’s left. “It helps me sometimes.” Obi-Wan nodded in thanks, not trusting his voice. He hesitantly reached out into the Force, taking in the comforting presences beside him.

“You can reach out to us,” Plo said softly. “Don’t hide away. We’re here for you, _ad’ika_.” _Oh, so that’s why the Wolfpack thought of Plo as their dad_ , Obi-Wan quickly realised. He sniffed as tears he was trying to hold in finally fell.

Mace placed a hand on Obi-Wan’s thigh, and the tingly feeling of the Force surrounded him once again. “How are you, _really_?” he asked.

Obi-Wan sighed and wiped at his eyes again, leaning his head softly on Plo’s shoulder. “Not good,” he admitted. A gentle nudge in the Force urged him to continue. “It’s… _so many_ men died. So many, a-and… I should be strong for all of them that are still alive. They lost their brothers, but I _can’t_.” He took a shaky breath, silently cursing himself for breaking down in front of the two Masters. “It’s _hard_.”

“Obi-Wan,” Mace sighed. Obi-Wan shut his eyes tightly and drew his legs up onto the bed, tucking his knees against his chest. Mentally, he reached out into the Force and buried himself in the bright signatures of his friends. He felt like a Padawan again, reaching for the presence of his Master after a nightmare.

He supposed it wasn’t all that different. War was a never-ending nightmare.

Obi-Wan kept his eyes closed as he felt Plo rearranging their positions so that Obi-Wan was… on his lap? The blanket around his shoulders was adjusted so that it didn’t slip off, and Plo’s claws gently scratched at Obi-Wan’s scalp in a rhythmic pattern. The Force hummed happily as Obi-Wan buried his head in Plo’s shoulder, twisting his fingers in the Kel Dor’s clothing. He wasn’t aware how long it had been since he had been given a _proper_ hug.

“You should sleep, Obi-Wan,” Mace said in a voice so soft Obi-Wan might’ve questioned if he was hallucinating. “I’m sure you haven’t slept enough for the past month.” Obi-Wan didn’t have the strength to argue, because he definitely hadn’t.

He could feel the Force suggestion nudge at him. He tried to fight it, wanting to just sit there and take in the waves of comfort Mace and Plo were giving off. The fight didn’t last long, especially when paired with the weight of the blanket and the scratching of Plo’s claws. Maybe… maybe he would be okay around Mace and Plo. He could properly sleep, just until he was needed again.

“Rest now, _ad’ika_ , you’re safe here,” Plo murmured. He was safe with them.

Wrapped in their presences both physically and mentally, Obi-Wan sighed gently and allowed the Force suggestion to lull him into the best sleep he’d had in a _long_ while.


End file.
